Yo Max
by R4gz
Summary: Pricefield fic! Inspired by a fanart!..."Yo Max!" She exclaimed, a cheshire cat smile on her lips. She tugged down her white shirt, "Check out my cool shirt!" She said. "Cool right?" She asked, eyebrow raised and arms wide.


" _i wonder how her stomach feels like"_ I thought to myself as I laid on my bed, staring up at my ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Blackwell had no school today for some holiday I didn't even know existed, so I have been held up in my room for most of the day. Bored out of my mind.

At first, I went on a small jog around the block. But, halfway I was tired and out of breath so came right back. Then I started to catch up on some shows on Netflix. But, I could only stare at my small screen of my laptop for so long. By that time, it was lunch time. So, I had made myself a sandwich. Turkey with oil and vinegar on a kaiser roll. I don't care what anyone says, that was the best sandwich in the world. Give me a lifetime of those and some Mountain Dew, and i'm set for life. After I had my little lunch, I had decided to clean my room since there was nothing better to do.

Which, has led to me on my bed and thinking.

After about ten minutes of cleaning, with some decent success at making my room not look like a dump, a came upon a picture of my best friend Chloe. But, the weird thing was, I don't remember taking that photo. I'm a photographer, so it's my job to know all of the photos I have taken for reference. Upon closer look, it was a _selfie_ taken by Chloe herself. Now, there really was nothing wrong with the picture. At least, to someone whom wasn't harboring a secrete crush on the blue haired girl. I did have a crush on her however, and when I saw a sliver of exposed skin between her jeans and shirt, my mind went into overdrive.

Which, is how I find myself wondering how that skin would feel beneath my hands. Would Chloe's breath hitch like I know mine would most likely would? All of these thoughts raced through my mind, wondering if I should act on them or not. My eyes started to close, asking for sleep, when my door slammed open with none other then Chloe barging in.

I sat up on the bed as she stopped a foot or so away from me. "Yo Max!" She exclaimed, a cheshire cat smile on her lips. She tugged down her white shirt, "Check out my cool shirt!" She said. "Cool right?" She asked, eyebrow raised and arms wide. I looked at the shirt and thought it was kinda cool, an ink heart off the middle with a key halfway turned stuck into it. My eyes wandered lower and saw that the shirt was a bit ruffled up due to Chloe tugging it down, which meant it was a bit higher and I saw the flash of skin that had consumed my thoughts a couple of minutes ago.

Without thinking, I raised myself off the bed and closed the distance between us. "Wa-Max!" Chloe yelled as I gripped the shirt and raised it up her torso. "What the fuck are you..." Chloe was about to ask, but cut herself off as my other hand trailed across her stomach. " _it's so soft."_ I thought to myself as I started to make patterns into her skin. "Hey! Quit it Max!" Chloe yelled at me, pulling my hand away from her torso.

I raised my hand and clenched it into a fist, watching time reverse itself. Did I forget to mention I can travel back in time? Well, I can. Don't know why I can, I just know I can. I dropped my hand as soon as Chloe barged into my room. Only, this time I was standing and not laying down.

"Yo Max!" Chloe exclaimed, a cheshire cat smile on her lips. Before she could tug down her shirt, she stopped and closed the distance between herself and me. "Max! Your nose is bleeding again." She told me, digging through her pockets to grab a tissue. She wiped away the blood, "I think you might've over used your powers again." She told me, eyebrow raised. I felt a blush on my cheeks, "Yep." I answered, leaving it up to her to guess why I traveled back in time.

* * *

 **wat ya think? r/r**

 **Inspired by a cute fanart i stumbled upon on Instagram! username it's under is hella_chloe_price IDK if that's the artist though**

 **it doesn't really matter what verse this is. It could be an AU where Max still can travel back in time OR it could be in the CannonVerse and plopped where ever ( _i have yet to play the game, hence plop it where you think it makes sense_ ) **

**Pricefield4TheWin!**

 _ **til next time**_

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
